


Noodle Fight

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rutting, Smut, getting off in the pool, tummysticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Tummysticks and smutty pool fun.*Just a short, smutty, fun story I was conned into writing.





	Noodle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the title @ThiamLife

The water is slowly getting colder the farther the sun dips down in the sky, taking the heat of the day with it. Liam feels hot though, face burning, and an embarrassing warmth swirling through his stomach. It only gets worse every time he glances over at Theo. The dying rays of sunlight are lighting on Theo’s body, catching the straying droplets of water and glistening. It makes Liam’s mouth go dry, makes his heart thud painfully in his chest. He’s trying so hard to keep his mind blank; free of the dirty images it’s trying to produce.

He’s failing.

He also blames Mason for this implicitly.

“Are you still thinking about it?”

Theo’s voice startles Liam, he flails, dunking himself beneath the water. He comes back up sputtering, mouth tasting of chlorine and salt. He coughs and Theo laughs, helpfully patting him on the back.

“Thinking of what,” Liam rasps when he feels he can finally talk again. He doesn’t meet Theo’s eyes, instead, he focuses on the rippling silver of the pool water, hands creating waves as he tries to stay afloat.

“That video Mason showed us,” Theo snorts out a laugh. “The one with the ridiculous name.”

He grins down at Liam.

“ _Tummysticks,”_ Theo says with emphasis, like that’s what he can’t get over. Like the image of two guys thrusting their way to completion against one another’s stomach isn’t burning its way through his mind. Like the satisfied smirk of the winner being coated in the losers come isn’t making him grapple with the loose strands of his control.

And, maybe it’s not.

 Maybe, it’s just Liam who feels that way.

“You’re only thinking about the name,” Liam says slowly, trying to understand Theo’s amusement. 

 “Yeah,” Theo nods, his chin bobbing below the water, eyes glittering with amusement. “Why, what are you thinking about, Liam?”

Liam swallows dryly and turns around so that he’s no longer facing Theo, he paddles slowly, trying to put as much distance between himself and the curious chimera. He’s hoping Theo won’t really expect an answer, or that once Liam reaches the other end of the pool he’ll have moved onto a different conversation topic.

There the sound of quickly moving water from behind Liam and then a body is being pressed along his back, warm and slick with water. Arm’s wrap lowly around his waist and pull him in close. Liam’s breath catches in his throat in surprise and he stupidly stops swimming despite being in nearly nine feet of water. Both he and Theo sink beneath the surface of the pool.

A hand closes around his upper arm and drags him up. Liam chokes and gasps for breath a second time. He turns his head and glares at Theo. “Stop trying to drown me.”

Theo gives him an incredulous look. “I’m not trying to drown you! Stop getting so startled that you sink!”

“Then what were you just trying to do,” Liam huffs, jerking his arm out of Theo’s hold so that he can paddle towards the shallow end of the pool.

“I was trying to seduce you,” Theo mutters petulantly under his breath, slowly paddling after him. “But you keep ruining the mood.”

Liam stops swimming once his feet touch the rough floor of the pool. He takes two more steps and then turns around to face Theo. “You what?”

Theo rolls his eyes and swims a little past him so that the water is resting just above his navel instead of around his shoulders. He crosses his arms over his chest and cocks a hip out, “You heard me, Dunbar, you’re a werewolf. I’m not repeating myself.”

Liam narrows his eyes and stalks towards him creating a small tidal wave that crashes into Theo’s waist. He pokes Theo roughly in the chest. “You could have just said something then, instead of leaping on me.”

“I didn’t leap,” Theo snarks, hands unfolding over his chest to reach out and snag Liam by the drawstring on his board shorts. He tugs Liam close, chest sliding against chest. His hands settle on Liam’s waist, large and warm. He leans in close, lips nearly brushing Liam’s as he whispers. “You didn’t answer my question, you know, about what you were thinking about.”

Liam sways in closer, mouth connecting easily with Theo’s. The chimera’s hands slide down and around, gripping Liam by his ass and pulling him up against the obvious bulge in his shorts. Liam groans, lips parting just enough for Theo to slip his tongue inside. He tastes like pool water and iced tea; like summer and desire and Liam wants more. Wants everything.

“You,” Liam admits when they pull apart for breath. “I was thinking about doing those things with you.”

Theo grins down at him, leans back in to nip at Liam’s bottom lip sharply. He releases Liam’s ass so that he can push Liam backward, step by step until they reach the pool wall. The stone is rough, it scrapes along Liam’s spine, but he’s beyond caring. He’ll heal.

“You ready to lose, Dunbar,” Theo asks caging him against the wall. His mouth sucking bruises into Liam’s neck. “Ready to coat me in your cum.”

 Liam shudders against him at the words and the feel of Theo’s hands gliding down his chest, body thrusting forward in search of friction. Liam reaches out and slips his hand inside Theo’s shorts. Theo’s cock is hard and hot. Liam swipes a thumb along the head, he can feel the subtle difference in the sticky texture even beneath the water. Theo groans low in his throat, hips rocking up into Liam’s hand.

Liam smirks triumphantly. “Looks Like you’re the one who’s going to lose, Raeken.”

Theo glares at him, but it’s lacking heat and looks more playful than anything. He smacks Liam’s hand away from his cock. “That’s cheating, Dunbar.”

Liam slips a hand into Theo’s hair and pulls him down for another biting kiss. “Says who?”

“Says the Tummystick rule makers,” Theo grins against his mouth.

Liam pulls away and laughs. The laughter dies in his throat with a sharp exhale though when Theo’s hands slip into his shorts and pull him out into the open water. It’s somehow colder and hotter at the same time. Theo strokes his hand down Liam’s hard length, once, twice and then his hand falls away and he steps impossibly closer.

Theo’s cock drags alongside his own as the chimera rocks his hips forward. The head of it catching at the smooth skin of Liam’s stomach. Liam’s own cock is catching at the hairs beneath Theo’s belly button, his cock jutting up out of the water and then back beneath the low waves with every upward thrust. The warm water and cool night breeze are a devesting contrast.

Theo’s mouth finds his again. Theo’s tongue delving in deep, tasting and claiming Liam completely. Liam’s fingers grip tightly at Theo’s waist as they build up a rhythm of slippery friction. He tries to hold back, tries to focus on something other than Theo’s hand and tongue and cock. He doesn’t want to come first, doesn’t want to lose. He doesn’t want this delicious burning to end.

Liam pulls his mouth away from Theo’s a loud moan slipping through his lips. He dips his head, teeth grazing at the exposed flesh of Theo’s neck and biting down hard. Theo’s hips stutter, a broken curse falling from the chimera’s lips. Liam laves his tongue over the wound, waits for it to heal before doing it all again.

“Fuck, Liam,” Theo breathes against his ear, the chimera’s claws prickling at his waist.

Liam’s lungs feel like they’re constricting, the growing heat in his stomach boiling over until he can’t take it anymore. He cums with Theo’s name on his lips, Theo’s mouth on his neck and cock on his stomach.

Theo cums with him, release coating their stomachs, mixing together with Liam’s. The air smells like sex and them and Liam is intoxicated. 

They’re breathless and loose-limbed. Liam’s never been more thankful for the weightless feeling pools provide because he’s sure that if he were on dry land his legs would have given out by now. Theo’s face is pressed into his neck, hot panting breath ghosting along Liam’s shoulder, chilling his skin. Liam runs a hand through Theo’s wet hair until the Chimera finally pulls back. His face is flushed red, a smile dancing about his lips.

Liam’s heart thuds painfully in his chest when Theo leans in and kisses him softly on the mouth. Liam needs to go get his phone and text, Mason, to tell him thank you. Maybe, even buy him a fruit basket for showing them that arousing video with the ridiculous name because it finally led to this. To them.

Theo runs a hand down Liam’s chest and over his stomach, fingers catching droplets of cum and water. He brings his hand up to Liam’s mouth and presses his fingers against Liam’s lips until he opens up to them. They taste like Theo and like chlorine; bitter and salty, but Liam sucks them deeper into his mouth, tongue dancing along the pads catching every ounce of evidence until they’re clean.

Theo moans lowly, eyes watching Liam with a heated intensity. It’s like the sun forgot to sleep and has pushed the moon away. Liam burns beneath his gaze, hungry with want.

_Liam will text Mason tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I usually take a lot more time when writing smut.
> 
> Written for the Thiam chat full of horny bastards. I adore each and every one of you. ❤️


End file.
